scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
'Donald Fauntleroy Duck''' is a male anthropomorphic duck. Description Donald Duck, who lives in Duckburg, is the nephew of Scrooge McDuck. He is cursed with an incredible bad luck due to an incident in his youth, and also has a very strong temper. Donald has great and frequent mood swings, and is tough to live with, but in the end, he has a golden heart. This is best demonstrated by his taking care of his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck when his sister Della left them to him. Physical Appearance Donald is a white duck with no hair other than his feathers on his head. Suits Donald's most iconic suit is a blue sailor suit with yellow patterns near the handcuffs, and four (or two) buttons on the shirt. In the comics however, the shirt is black, though the stripes are still yellow and the cap is still blue. Finally, in the 50's cartoons, the suit he wore had no yellow stripes and no buttons, and his tie was black instead of red as in all other incarnations. Quotes :Aw phooey! :Hiya, toots! :Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! :What's the big idea? :Ya big palooka! :I'll be doggoned! :Oh, woe is me! Woe is me! :Hi-lee hi-lo hi-leee hi-lo! Gallery Behind the scenes Donald is commonly thought to have first appeared in 1934 in the cartoon short The Wise Little Hen, however, this was in fact only his first animated appearance, as he had previously appeared in an unknown episode of the Hall of Fame radio series earlier that same year. Donald Duck's creation was actually inspired by his voice actor Clarence Nash, who, when the Disney crew met him, was doing impression of various barnyard animals on the radio, which included an angry duck that would later become Donald. Donald's "middle name" is Fauntleroy, as revealed in the cartoon Donald Gets Drafted. This is a reference to the fact that child-sized copies of sailor suits, like the one Donald wears, were called "Fauntleroy suits". Voice Actors * Clarence Nash (classic voice from 1934 to 1985) * Candy Candido (No Hunting, when roaring) * Jim Tadevic (occasional voice of Donald from 1964-1979) * Sam Kwasman (Disney on Parade, Totally Minnie, The Talking Mickey Mouse Show) * Roger Carel (Dickens's Christmas Carol; various French dubs) * Jack Wagner (A Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special) * Tony Anselmo (classical voice since 1985) * Rob Paulsen (PK: Out of the Shadows, actually an alternate version of the character) * Daniel Ross (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) * Don Cheadle (DuckTales 2017, though an alternate version of the character and only when using the Barksian Modulator) * Russi Taylor (DuckTales 2017, but as a younger version of the character voiced by Tony Anselmo and Don Cheadle) * Shamsir Bin Mohd Shahar (Mickey Go Local) Notes and References el:Ντόναλντ Ντακ fr:Donald Duck it:Paperino sv:Kalle Anka Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Article Stubs Category:Uncles Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Duck family Category:Employee of Scrooge McDuck Category:McDuck Clan Category:Sailors Category:Lumberjacks Category:Butlers Category:Noblemen Category:Cow-boys Category:Stage Magicians Category:Sportsmen Category:Journalists Category:Policemen Category:Inventors Category:Clerks Category:American characters Category:Duckburgers Category:Junior Woodchucks Category:Blacksmiths Category:Three Caballeros Category:Spies Category:Writers Category:Actors Category:Sculptors Category:Musicians Category:Time Travelers Category:Servants Category:Chauffeurs Category:Blackduck family Category:Firefighters Category:Alchemists Category:Soldiers Category:Ducktales Characters Category:Members of the Lucky Seven Category:Heroes Category:Barnyard Villagers